theplaygroundiiifandomcom-20200214-history
The Calendar
It is currently the year 3817 of the Age of Tears (AoT). Winter: 1st Month (December analog): Auravath - Named for the ancient empress from one of the Old Kingdoms, who, according to legend, worked a spell of such power that ribbons of fire magic can still be seen on the horizon to the far north. 2nd Month (January analog): Ishmorn - This month is named after an archaic word from a dated version of the common tongue, which was frequently used in older poetry to note that an event was taking place in the middle of winter and that everything was frozen. 3rd Month (February analog): Distover - This is actually the name of a common flower that is most notable for being able to bloom straight through a sheet of ice, its roots and stem pushing through snow and frost even before the spring thaw. A linguistic coincidence led to the flower receiving surprisingly similar names in most major languages, and a hybridized version of the name eventually became the name of both the flower and the month that it blooms in. Spring: 1st Month (March analog): Bargenholt - Another month named for an archaic word - 'Bargen' is from old Common, and refers to a common stop for trade caravans, which begin moving again at this time of year. 2nd Month (April analog): Logiscae - This month is named for the Old Common word for the Universal Truth, as stated in the most ancient holy scripture of an archaic faith. Such scripture states that after the world and it's peoples were created, Purity and Law were given to them as the highest gifts and greatest good, and so the month after the beginning of the new year received the name. 3rd Month (May analog): Kazwyn - Technically named after the warlord who won his greatest victories with a rather generous supply of wind mages. He, however, was named (or rather, he named himself) for the old Common word for 'Hurricane.' Hurricane season actually begins at the end of Logiscae, but odds of a hurricane actually occurring increase dramatically during Kazwyn. Summer: 1st Month (June analog): Cartia - named after one of the earliest monarchs of Taelar, and the first Empress. Nectratha was responsible for the creation and organization of the current house system, although the consolodation of sorcerous talent into just four houses didn't begin until centuries later. 2nd Month (July analog): Firothe - Named for a prince of one of the Old Kingdoms. A very old myth tells the story of how he briefly brought a piece of the sun to his people in order to stop a famine, defeat an enemy army, solve a riddle, or trick an evil spirit out of his throne, depending on which version of the myth you're listening to. 3rd Month (August analog): Homora - Named for a staple crop which, long ago, effectively kept the people of this continent from starvation during an extremely bad blight/winter combination. The fruit is relatively tasteless and has less nutritional value than most other foods, but it takes forever to go bad and can be grown and harvested in a huge range of temperatures and weather conditions. Homora rinds are extremely cheap, so the poor and homeless of most major cities typically have it as a large part of their diet. Autumn: 1st Month (September analog): Javori - The royal astronomer from one of the Old Kingdoms, credited with the invention of the sextant which ultimately made colonization of other continents possible. 2nd Month (October analog): Amber's Fall - rather unoriginally named after the grain harvest. 3rd Month (November analog): Moonharvest - most would say that this month was named after a legendary Harvest Moon of some sort. They would be wrong, however, as the month is actually named after the codename for one of Taelar's most successful military campaigns, which began late in the fall and progressed through the winter - a plan which was considered sheer folly, but was made feasible due to the technical innovations provided by a group of machinists, allowing troops deploy and redeploy as well as send supplies across the continent despite the terrible weather. Their performance brought about the creation of the Machinist's Guild - and by extension, the Dark Armory. Special Days The year has 365 days, and each of the 12 months has 30 days, which means that the combined days of all of the months do not account for all the days in the year. Five days lie outside any month. In order, they are: New Year's Day: The first day of each year occurs the day before the first day of Bargenholt. Whether it is a day of wild, racous celebration or solemn reflection (or anything in between) varies according to culture. (Leaving how Bastion handles the New Year - and any special effects that the special days have - to another player). Leyline Day: Whether or not 'leylines' - currents of magical energy beneath the surface of the world - actually exist is open for debate, but on this day of the year there is an inexplicable surge of general weirdness - not just for mages, but for all. A number of superstitions surround the day (which is sandwiched between Kazwyn and Cartia), which vary from one culture to another. It is worth noting that all international and multinational treaties signed on a leyline day have either been broken or have otherwise fallen through. Hallowed Day: Almost the opposite of Leyline day, this is reportedly the one day of the year when virtually all creatures reliant on supernatural powers fall dormant. It is preceeded, of course, by the Night of Masks, when all of those same creatures supposedly get in their last mischief before it's too late. Hallowed Day occurs between Amber's Fall and Moonharvest. The Night of Masks is the 30th night of Amber's Fall. Day of Swords/Day of Plowshares - These two days were named in the honor of the end of a great war, the name and details of which have been lost to time. Overly poetic or dramatic warlords and generals tend to start and end conflicts on the Day of Swords or the Day of Plowshares, respectively. The Day of Swords lies between Logiscae and Kazwyn. The Day of Plowshares lies between Homora and Javori. The Creator: The calendar itself is called the Javian calendar, named after Javi (sister to the aforementioned Javori) - a princess of the Old Kingdoms who grew bored with her sheltered life and sought refuge in her brother's work of mathematics and astronomy. She was third in line for the throne, but a sequence of unlikely and highly unfortunate events made her the queen, and one of her actions during her reign was to standardize the calendar across all of her territories. It caught on as aspects of the kingdom's culture spread, and it was eventually adopted everywhere humans are found. Other Calendars Nonhuman cultures are familiar with the Javian calendar as a matter of convenience, since humans are the most populous race in the world, but other calendars do exist. They simply aren't in common use in Taelarys. Variance Despite some claims by astronomers looking for temporary academic glory, there is no variance or inaccuracy in the number of days each year - a year is exactly 365 days long.